Rapid development in 3-dimensional (3D) display technologies and ever increasing interest of viewers in having high quality 3D-television (3D-TV) has led to development of glasses free auto-stereoscopic 3D display devices. Auto-stereoscopic 3D display devices are increasingly used in advertisement, entertainment, and other such industries. Auto-stereoscopic 3D display devices support multiple view images simultaneously and the multiple distinct views form a stereo vision in human visual system. As a result, the human beings viewing the display may not have to use 3D glasses or headgears and the viewers may view 3D images in bear eyes.
Generally, two formats are widely used to represent stereo video—1) multi-view images (i.e., left view+right view), and 2) 2D image+depth information, which is referred to 2.5D format. Representing the stereo video in the 2.5D format offers multiple advantages such as lower requirement of storage and transmission bandwidth, device independence to 3D display model, backward compatibility with traditional 2D display, for example. Generating multiple virtual view images for 3D image after receiving input signals (i.e., 2D input and depth image input) may be computationally intensive for auto-stereoscopic 3D display. To overcome the computationally intensive limitation, the 3D display devices may use separate field programmable gate array (FGPA) chips or a high-end graphics processing unit (GPU) to perform the computationally intensive tasks.